Naruto's Balls
by Inan1232
Summary: Akatsukis' true plan is revealed And Naruto finds out just how sadistic they are. M for SO many reasons. YAOI. be warned. Also, there is now more than mild Gaa/Naru, and I'm adding more characters. PLease PM me for commissions and ideas
1. Caught!

**Mk, I'm new at this, although I have been writing fanfiction for a while, I've never put it online. I did this story as a favor for a friend, and if you don't like, leave.**

**I do not own Naruto or characters, just plots.**

** P.S.: just so I don't confuse anybody, this is shippuden, and I've 'reincarnated' all of the akatsuki members, and Sasuke isn't there. (he needs to die)**

[][][]

Naruto stood, his legs shaking as he whipped the blood from his mouth. Kakuzu and Hidan stood before him, the duo watching his every move.

"Don't think you're safe just because you're strong! You're looking at the future Hokage! So I hafta beat you!" Kakuzu showed no signs of emotion, but Hidan let out a curt laugh.

"Really! And how do you think you're gonna do that? You cant beat _us_!" He laughed again, and nudged Kakuzu, leaning over to whisper to his partner. "So when are we gonna take this miserable fuc–" Kakuzu gave him a cold glare.

"Not yet. Leader gave us permission to have fun... don't you know why were taking him anyway?" Hidan's face broke into an evil smile.

"Of course. But if we can have fun... let's drag it out..." He reached into his robe and pulled out the metal spike that he used in his pain-swapping ritual, and forced chakra into the black metal.

Naruto prepared a kage bunshin as he watched the spike's sharp tip expand and become a flat end, like the other side. Hidan now held a metal pole, and swung it forward in emphasis. "I'll crush you!"

Naruto ran forward, strategy lost in battle, and shouted. He charged at the white haired man, using the bunshin as a shield. But Hidan reacted quickly, bashing the rod into the clone's stomach and dissipating it. The other clone fell just as fast, and before Naruto could make more clones, the immortal hit him and sent him flying into a tree.

Unknown to Naruto, Hidan looked at his partner, and at slight nod of approval from Kakuzu, he advanced on the orange-clad boy. "You're mine, boy."

Naruto struggled up, and lunged at Hidan.

"Only in you're dreams, you undead freak!" As Naruto made a blocking move, Hidan swung his fist at Naruto's stomach, but quickly revealed the feint and swung the metal pole upwards. _Shit! I forgot about his weapon!_

Just before the pole hit, Naruto realized where Hidan had aimed at. "Wha!–" his eyes went wide and a gasp of pain left him as the pole collided...

With Naruto's balls.

The poor boy fell onto the ground, breathless and in pain he tried to stand, one hand holding his aching balls. "Uhg..." He coughed as the pain wracked his body. "What the hell!"

Hida grinned and advanced on the half-standing boy and moved quickly, aiming a swift kick to Naruto's groin.

Naruto let out an 'oof' as his lower half was lifted off the ground, and he felt the front flat part of the Akatsuki sandals flatten both balls at the same time. He screamed, and tried to clutch his groin, but two heavy ropes caught his hands, and Naruto looked up to see Kakuzu standing over him, binding his arms.

He was caught in a half-doggystyle, with his arms straight forward and his ass in the air. A single, thick rope hidden in the ground shot up, whipping Naruto right between his legs. Kakuzu could feel one nut flatten underneath the coil. Naruto let out a choked whimper and a swallowed moan.

"Getting in on the fun?" Hidan asked with a smirk. "Are we allowed to... y'know..." Kakuzu nodded.

"Kyuubi can heal even that." Hidan grinned.

**[][][]**

Naruto had finally recovered from the latest blow to his manhood, with the duo nowhere to be found. He slowly stood up, and leaned against the nearest tree, slinking a hand down his pants to feel his bruised balls.

The feeling of his cold hands made him shudder, and he cringed at his sensitive balls. Every touch hurt, and they felt swollen. He stood up, still shaky.

Naruto had been hit in the balls before, it wasn't new. Kids either missed or tried for the cheap shots during sparring, and he had been hit more than the others. And the fact that he was clumsy didn't help either, always falling on poles. But nothing like this, where he was targeted 'down there'.

His nuts ached, and he wanted nothing more than to curl up in a ball and sleep. But he had to report to Tsunade that members of Akatsuki were close by. He stepped away from his support tree, his legs still shaky. But as soon as he moved from the tall tree, four hidden ropes leaped from the ground, and wrapped around each limb, pulling him eagle-spread in the air.

Kakuzu and Hidan walked out from behind some trees, Kakuzu indifferent and Hidan grinning wickedly. Before even talking, he slammed a fist into Naruto's exposed nuts, laughing at both the scream, and the feeling of the firm organs being crushed.

Naruto cringed as Hidan and his partner advanced.

"It's so much fun, inflicting this kind of pain. It's not lethal, but it's so excruciating that it pleases Jashin." As if it were punctuation, he slapped down on Naruto's manhood again, earning another groan. "In fact, I feel his strength flow to me every time I crush these." He added a quick jab to the poor boy's groin on the last word. Kakuzu made a noise behind the sadistic ninja, and Hidan turned to meet his gaze. "So you finally wanna have some fun?" Hidan rolled his eyes. "You're such a kill joy sometimes."

Kakuzu sent a cold glare Hidan's way, and approached Naruto, who was swearing and cringing.

"Fuck you guys! I swear to the Kami I'm gonna kill you both when I fucking get out of here you fuckers!" Kakuzu let out a dark laugh.

"His mouth is almost as dirty as yours, Hidan..." He looked right at Naruto's groin, the slight bulge there made more obvious by the fact that he was eagle-spread. He out a length of the rope stored in his body, and reached out the the waistband of Naruto's pants. In one fluid motion, he pulled them down, revealing the orange ninja's package.

Naruto shivered as cold air caught him on all sides. He let out a small yelp as his pants had been pulled down, but now he was just angry and worried again.

Kakuzu stood between Naruto's open legs, taking in the naked body. Nartuo was quite well-endowed, with two large balls hanging loosely in his sac, which hung far down. His cock hung lower than his balls, and was quite thick around. Kakuzu imagined what it would look like hard.

He tore himself away and nodded at Hidan.

"The leader made a good choise. That Gaara boy looked nothing like this, much smaller." Naruto blushed deeply at the comment on his manhood. Hidan nodded and poked one of Naruto's nuts with his finger.

"So which one do you want?" The earth-user pondered the question, looking at the full sac.

"The left one." Hidan smirked and gestured at the boy's exposed testicles.

"Wanna go first? I think I can wait a bit. Besides, I've played with him more than you." Kakuzu nodded, and moved towards Naruto's family jewels.

"Stay away!" Naruto shouted as Kakuzu took his left nut in his hand, rolling it around in the loose skin.

Kakuzu looked at Naruto, and the evil grin under his mask radiated.

"Did you know that with enough force, it is possible to rupture a testicle?" Naruto paled, right before screaming in pain and Kakuzu crushed one of Naruto's balls in his hand.

Naruto bucked against the ropes, feeling his testicle warp and practically cave in. He screamed again, and tears now dripped down his face. Kakuzu let go, but still held the damaged orb in his hand. "I think I may have left the indent of my fingers in it." the masked man noted, looking into Naruto's blue teary eyes.

Kakuzu now let the rope that hung from his sleeve come to life, feeding chakra into it. The tendril wriggled as he manipulated it around the orb he had claimed. It wound itself tightly and held Naruto's left ball in its grasp. Kakuzu let out an evil smirk, and nodded at Naruto.

"Say goodbye to this ball." Naruto paled, then screamed as the rope squeezed, and his ball was flattened and crushed. But just before it was destroyed, Kakuzu withdrew the rope, and took the ball back in his hands.

For a second, Naruto relaxed, thinking he was saved. But just as the orb fell into Kakuzu's hands, he squeezed hard, and Naruto cried as the once-round testicle was destroyed, turning to mush in his sac, and in Kakuzu's hand.

The masked man felt the remnants of nut between his fingers, working out any remaining shape or form to the ball. He grinned at the sobbing Naruto, and let go of his sac. Naruto winced as his remaining ball hit his skin, and touched his destroyed one. He whimpered at the feeling of the jelly-like substance that had once been his pride.

When Naruto and the other male ninja had compared sizes in the locker room, they had all been shocked that he had what he had. Especially his balls. Now one was gone, and he wasn't sure the other even worked after the beating it had gotten. The throbbing pain in his abdomen didn't help much either, especially when coupled with the fact that he didn't feel like a man anymore.

Kakuzu walked away from Naruto, after squishing the jelly of destroyed manhood in his hands. He chuckled and felt the front of his pants. He smiled at the wetness of his orgasm, the cum dripping down his legs and smearing with every step.

"All yours, Hidan." The white haired immortal cracked his hands and smiled. Naruto paled at the thought of loosing his other testicle. The sadist approached Naruto, a grim look on his face and the metal pole in his hand. "I'm gonna get rid of what makes you a man, boy, so kiss your nuts goodbye!" He let out an animalistic laugh and swung the pole right into Naruto's last nut.

It collided, but did not destroy the organ, instead it flattened it and made Naruto writhe and scream again. The flat ball didn't regain its round shape either, but stayed flat. Hidan sniggered.

"It's like putty. But putty that wracks pain through young men." Naruto growled out some swears trough held-back sobs as his remaining nut was beaten by Hidan. After even more abuse by the pole, Naruto knew his last ball was done for. He could tell it was soft enough to destroy with Hidan's hands, and Hidan knew it too.

The immortal stepped forward and grabbed the nut, feeling how tender it had become. It was no longer shaped like anything a testicle should be shaped like, all bumpy and flat on one side. He smirked and clenched his had, feeling the ball cave in and turn to jelly. Naruto screamed again, and the mental exhaustion and pain were too much.

He fainted.

Hidan sniggered as he felt the jelly in the sac that once housed Naruto's balls, but now only held the smashed remnants of what they had once been. The sac hung low still, because the mush weighed as much as the testicles, but it now held just one big round thing at the bottom, not two separate, firm balls.

"We sure are lucky we're not him, we don't have Kyuubi's talent." Kakuzu nodded.

"That would be a permanent castration for any ordinary person." He said from behind his mask, while he tapped his ring, telling the others to prepare the space-time jutsu. "They are ready. Let's go."

He gently let Nartuo's unconscious body down, watching with hidden arousal as the jelly-filled sac bounced.

"Hold on a minute." Hidan murmured. He was laying against a tree, his legs spread wide, and his large cock out. He was jacking off rapidly, trying to achieve orgasm before they had to teleport back to the Akatsuki lair.

Kakuzu took interest in the fact that ruining Naruto (or so the boy thought) aroused his partner. Kakuzu had thought it was a perversion exclusive to himself.

"This aroused you?" He inquired. Hidan nodded and grinned at Kakuzu while his hand continued to pump his long member.

"Yeah. I love to destroy men like that. It pleases Jashin, and makes me fuckin' horny," Kakuzu nodded. "Y'think it's weird?" He said in a defensive annoyed tone.

"Not at all. It turns me on as well" Hidan gave Kakuzu a twisted grin as he came all over his hand and the ground. Ignoring the cum on his pants, he slipped his cock back inside and stood.

A few moments later Hidan, Kakuzu, and the unconscious castrated Naruto varnished.

[][][]


	2. Making a comeback

[][][]

Naruto awoke in a dark room on a soft bedroll, fully naked. He blindly flailed around for a few moments, trying to find his clothes, wondering where he was. Then dull throbbing pain coursed through his lower half, and he remembered what had happened.

Naruto reached down to where his balls had been, reaching to feel the mush that had once been his manhood. He reached for his sac and felt... two balls. He grabbed them in surprise, but cringed and let go quickly, they were sensitive and sore.

He was shocked, and confused. Unless he missed the memo saying smashed balls could heal, something was going on.

'_YOU CAN THANK ME FOR THOSE BACK, KID...' _Kyuubi growled out in his head. Naruto jumped at the sudden intrusion, but confused at the words.

"What do you mean?" He asked nervously.

_'I CAN HEAL ANY PART OF YOUR BODY, SO LONG AS IT'S NOT REMOVED ENTIRELY' _Kyuubi stated, his cold voice still made Naruto shiver. He lifted his balls into his hand, and felt them. Sure enough, though a little sore, they were once again firm, large and round.

"Why would they break my balls though? To make me easier to catch?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"I believe I can answer that question, nn." Deidara replied from somewhere in the darkness. He chuckled as lights came on, illuminating his form hovering over the naked ninja before him. "You see, we haven't been trying to gather the jinchuuriki to reform Jubi, because Jubi and the Sage of Six Paths are merely legends, and the nine Tailed-Beasts are just natural phenomenon. But we have been looking for the vessel with the best healing powers." Deidara explained, his exposed eyes gazing hungrily at Naruto's body.

"W...why?" Asked Naruto, confused and slightly frightened.

"Why? So we can satisfy our sexual cravings of course! Un!" He laughed hard and bitter.

"T... that's it! You killed those other vessels because they couldn't heal fast enough!" Deidara shrugged.

"No. We got rid of the Kazekage because his junk was too small, if there isn't enough nut to have fun destroying, then it's useless to us, un." He pointed at Naruto's oversized balls, and large cock. "But we can have fun breaking those over and over again, we might even make them bigger." He smiled, and pressed his body against Naruto's, rubbing his flaccid cock. "But don't worry Naruto-kun, we'll make you feel good too... un..." He began rubbing Naruto's cock, using his hand's mouths to give a hand/blowjob to Naruto, making the blonde's cock rock hard, and getting small gasps and moans out of him. He quickly let one of his hand's mouth's engulf Naruto's cock, but realized he couldn't take it to the hilt, it being so large. "Damn, you've got some impressive junk kid. It's even bigger than Hidan-san's. And that's saying something, un."

Naruto blushed, but this was soon replaced with a look of horror as his balls were taken into Deidara's hand. "So big, un." He had continued to stroke Naruto, using his fingers to rub the shaft, while his extra tongue rubbed the head, making Naruto moan loudly at his touch.

The rock-nin experimentally squeezed on one of Naruto's nuts, getting a soft whimper of pain out of the boy. "Way better than that Gaara, his balls were so small, when I popped one, it wasn't anything., un..." He rolled his eyes as he kept upping the pressure on the singe orb he held, his fingers warping it's surface.

"No, please..." Whimpered Naruto. Cries of pain escaping his mouth. But the pleasure in his cock was enough to drive some of the nausea away. Deidara continued to squeeze the singe orb, but he also loved Naruto's cock, so firm and hard. He let both of Naruto's orbs into the mouth on his hand, and began 'chewing'. Naruto yelped and screamed in pain as his orbs were mashed like clay.

"Tell you what," Deidara said with a grin, all while stroking Naruto's cock, now hard and fast at a steady pace. "If you cum before I destroy your balls, I'll walk away, and leave you alone for the rest of the day. But if you don't, then the minute they're healed, I'm the first to crush them again, un."

Naruto nodded feebly as he clawed the wall in pain and panted in pleasure. His cock was being licked, rubbed and stroked all at the same time. But the pain of his balls being chewed by those clay-molding hands was overwhelming. He thrust forward, trying to get more pleasure, less pain. He could already tell his balls were beginning to cave in, the fact that they were no longer as firm as they should be was a clear sign of that. "So big... un..." Deidara mused.

Naruto cringed, he was halfway there, he could tell. But the pain had only gotten worse. He could tell his balls wouldn't last long. He face was damp with tears and sweat, and he was panting and sobbing at the same time. His body shook as his broken balls were crushed further along the path to oblivion, and his cock was stiff and dripping.

"Is this arousing you?" Deidara asked, his pumping had been at the same consecutive pace, and so had his chewing, but Naruto seemed closer to orgasm. He smirked at Naruto's weak shiver, and the blonde gasped as he felt orgasm fast approach. Heat pooled, his body tensed...

And his left nut gave way, flattening to pulp in the hand of Deidara. The rock nin gave a triumphant smirk, and watched as Naruto's large cock emptied it's single nut of cum, all over the teens chest and the front of Deidara's cloak. The criminal let out a dark chuckle.

"Well, when that _one_ heals, I'll pop it good... un!" He kneed Naruto's single nut, and triumphantly walked away. Naruto groaned in pain, and collapsed to the floor before fainting.

[][][]


	3. Sand and needles

[][][]

Naruto woke up on the ground, still reeling from the pain of having one of his balls destroyed.

"Uhg.. you think after one go... I'd stop feeling it..." Kyuubi butted in.

'_NO. EVERY TIME I HEAL YOUR BALLS, I HAVE TO RE-ATTACH THE NERVES. THEY GAT MORE SENSITIVE EACH TIME, IT WILL ACTUALLY GET WORSE EVERY TIME THEY CRUSH YOU BALLS'_

Naruto groaned again, and looked down at his exposed manhood. His cock was soft, and cum still covered his stomach. His surviving testicle was swollen and looked odd, alone in his sac. The mush of the other was still there, and he rolled it around in his fingers. His abdomen throbbed painfully as his body coped with the fact that he lost a nut.

Naruto stood shakily and propped himself up against the wall closest to him, taking deep breaths. He gingerly pulled on his pants, cringing as his remaining nut was tossed around. Naruto walked down the hallway, limping to keep his last nut from being whacked hard against his legs.

"What am I going to do?" Naruto asked Kyuubi, hoping for some wisdom.

'_TRY TO KEEP YOUR NUTS INTACT. THEY JUST WANT SMASH THEM AND SMASH THEM OVER AND OVER AGAIN.'_

"What if you stopped healing them?" Naruto asked, hating the thought of being left without balls for any amount of time. He bumped into something in his path and jumped back in shock. He hadn't been paying attention and had run into exactly what he had tried to avoid:

An Akatsuki member.

Sasori turned to Naruto, and blinked a few times, taking in the site of the orange-clad, limping ninja holding his groin like he needed to piss badly. Sasori had chosen not to wear his puppet shield, and looked like a 16 year old with red hair and paper-pale skin. He was still expressionless.

"Hello Naruto." He said. Naruto looked at him in horror, gripping his groin again and backing up.

"Ah.. um... hi?" He looked at the teen, still confused at the bored-sounding man. His confusion was broken when his heard an anguished scream. "What the hell!" Sasori smiled and offered him a hand up.

"Right. Pein-sama asked me to show you our ..er... 'Project'." Sasori grinned again, but this time full of twisted malice. "You should follow me. Pein is far less gentle than Deidara."

Naruto gulped and nodded in response.

Sasori led him into a room filled with puppet pieces and all sorts of surgical tools, as well as real body parts. He dipped down another hallway and into a large room with a couple people, all men, and some twisted devices.

"You see, we tried for a long time to find a way to heal a man's ruined testicles." He pulled Naruto over to a strange chair, one that had arm and leg restraints, and a spot for the cock and balls to be placed and restrained as well. He pushed Naruto into the chair and worked quickly to restrain him. "We failed, of course, but we finally managed to get the power we needed to figure out a way to make it work!"

Sasori dragged the chair as well as the tied-up Naruto over to a separate room. He put the chair next to a table full of all sorts of horrible devices. But that wasn't what scared Naruto the most. Across from him, in the same kind of chair, except with a spring-loaded clamp on his balls, was Gaara.

The red-head was naked and blindfolded, his pale skin was covered in sweat. His balls were nearly flat under the force of the clamp, and Naruto noticed that his cock was erect and dripping. It looked like Gaara hadn't come in a long time.

"G.. Gaara!" The other jinchuuriki didn't reply. Sasori smiled.

"There's a special seal on his back so he can't hear you." Naruto gulped as he looked at Gaara's small balls. They were flatter than any nut should be, and didn't look like they would hold out much longer.

"You're going to crush them... aren't you?" Sasori grinned and held up a small remote.

"This remote controls just how much pressure that clamp exerts. If I push this button..." He pointed to an upward facing arrow shaped button. "It will put more pressure on those tiny balls. But if hit _this_ button." He pointed to a downward facing arrow shaped button. "I will remove some pressure and lessen the pain."

He tapped the 'down' button a few times, and Naruto watched as Garra's (admittedly small) balls were partially released from the clamps deathgrip. Gaara let out a sigh of relief and looked around blindly, the dark cloth across his eyes preventing him from seeing his friend.

"Wh.. what are you going to do to me?" In response, Sasori ripped off Naruto's pants, and put his single balls and the mush of his other ball into the holders. He put his cock in the ring-shaped hold and flashed the remote again, this time tapping a red button in the center to the arrows.

"This is the emergency button, in case I think it's time to stop. Watch." Naruto watched as he pushed the button, and the clamp made a 'whiiir' noise. Suddenly, it snapped shut with a lot of force, and Naruto watched as both of Garra's balls were popped and the pulp was flattened. He let out a scream before sagging into the chair and fainting.

Naruto gulped as Sasori approached him. The redhead picked up a syringe and a vial of strange greed liquid and went over to Gaara.

"Watch this" he sounded like a giddy child who was about to show off his new toy. He put the needle into the spot right between Gaara's legs, under his sac, and pushed the plunger down, emptying the whole vial. "This is the final version of the elixir that promotes super-fast healing in places which normally can't be healed and then replaces the cells." A dark gleam shone from Sasori's eyes.

He took off the deafness seal and the blindfold, and stepped back. Gaara suddenly woke, an expression of misery and pain etched on his face.

"Ahn... N... Naruto?" He looked at his friend, and then the state of his balls. "They got you too...ahn..ah!" Suddenly, he bucked his hips forward, moaning loudly. "What's -uhn!- happening?" Gaara groaned as the liquid went through his bloodstream and forced Shikaku's chakra to heal his broken balls.

The two smashed orbs re-inflated, and Naruto watched as suddenly, the veins in Gaara's sac and cock bulged and throbbed. Suddenly, Gaara's less-than-impressive junk started to grow, starting with his balls. The marble-sized balls grew to the size of walnuts and his 4 inch cock grew to a proud 7. He was still smaller than Naruto, with his 9 ½ cock and small egg sized balls. But Garra was a close second.

Sasori smiled and gripped Gaara's new-found stiff rod, rubbing the sensitive flesh. Gaara bucked and groaned, pulling against his restraints. The puppet master smiled, pride in his cold eyes.

"Perfect! Now we can keep this Jinchuuriki!" Gaara paled and looked at his over-sized balls. "Leader will be pleased. Now, to create a temporary formula..." He injected Naruto with another vial quckly, this one filled with a blue liquid. Naruto cringed at the odd feeling of a chakra burst to his groin as his destroyed ball healed, and the damage to his other nut vanished. Sasori set up a pulley in the center of the two boys, and strung a rope through it, tying two 50 pound weights to either end. He positioned the weights over the boy's balls, where were held in the flat trays below the cock rings that held the two large dicks. He put a timer on the pulley and lifted the weights up into a special metal tubing attached to the timer. Then he set up a metal disk with a 'sail' on it.

"See this disk? It spins. You each have to blow on the sail so that it's on one of you guy's side of the room." He pointed to a red line in between of the two boys. "The time is set for... well... I won't say! It's more fun! But when it goes off, the weight will drop. So, let's see which one of the friends doom's the other!" Sasori walked off and the 'tick-tick' of the timer echoed through the room.

Both boy's were visibly sweating, and they exchanged glances. Naruto cleared his throat and looked at the sail. It was on his side. The 50 pound weight hovering over his balls was only hanging about 7 inches above his balls. He gulped, and looked at the sail again, then at Gaara' exhausted form.

"I'll take it..." Naruto said, his voice was shakey.

'_KID... THAT SOLUTION THAT HEALED YOU USES __**MY**__ CHAKRA! YOUR BALLS ARE 3 TIMES MORE SENSITIVE! YOU COULD REACH ORGASM IF SOMEONE RUBBED THEM! IT WOULD FEEL LIKE TOUCHING YOUR COCK. BUT IF THEY GET CRUSHED... THE PAIN WITH BE SO EXCRUCIATING...'_ Naruto gulped. He hadn't known that at all, and the thought of that usual pain being magnified by three seemed unimaginable. Gaara shook his head, looking at his new-and-improved junk.

"No. Blow it this way. I'll take it." Unknown to Naruto, Shikaku had warned Gaara of the same thing. Except of course, that for Gaara the pain would be even worse, because his balls were brand new. Naruto shook his head.

"No way. You had to deal with that... clamp thingy... I'll take.. -gulp- this..." Gaara scowled and summoned some of his chakra, blowing hard and pushing the sail to his side of the room, noting as the weights tipped towaed him slightly. Naruto let out a sigh of relief while looking angry at the same time.

"Damnit! I won't let them castrate you again!" He shoved the disk around so the sail was on his side using chakra rather than air. They struggled for a while, each one using various methods to spin the disk until they had both made it spin it so fast that neither one of them could stop it. The ticking on the timer became sightly more urgent, and the ninja looked at each other.

"Well... looks like whoever it stops on... with get... " Naruto glanced at his own balls.

"Mashed..." Garra added.

"Yeah..." The disk began to slow, and the sail spun around slower and slower, resting right behind the line to Gaara's side... but still in Naruto's. The blond gulped and prepared for his castration, the pain, and the unconsciousness that would follow. But a slight creak made him look up.

The sail had moved an inch.

To Gaara's side.

The timer dinged.

There was a soft sliding noise, and the weights jostled. Naruto realized that the weights fell together, and instead of 50 pounds of force, 100 pounds of force would be applied to Gaara's balls. He tried to save his friend by blowing the sail, but the disk seemed to be locked in place. Gaara shut his eyes, and Naruto watched in horror as the weight fell.

It struck Gaara's balls hard, crushing them paper-flat against the metal tray. Gaara howled in pain, tears ran down his face as his cock went flaccid from the pain. The weight was pulled back up, and Naruto's restraints unsnapped. He ran over to Gaara, and looked at his balls.

The force had been so great, that the testis had become flat, not pulp, and were now two giant overlapping ovals. Cum leaked weakly from Gaara's cock as it had been forced through the tubes in his tested before they had all been crushed or ruptured. His sac had seemingly been stretched and the skin had become flatter. Naruto peeled Gaara's balls from the tray, and gently patted his back while Gaara sobbed and groaned.

There was nothing for Gaara's balls save either that blue elixir or Shikaku's healing powers. Naruto undid the clasps holding Gaara down, and as soon as he did, the redhead sunk to the floor in horrible pain, clutching his ruined flat balls (or disks) in his hand. They had started to pulpify and had begun to run to the bottom of his sac.

Gaara was still in fetal position when Sasori came back.

"You bastard!" Naruto lunged at him, ready to summon Kyuubi at any time. But Sasori was fast, and suddenly he was in front of Naruto, with one of the blondes balls in each hand. He rubbed them slightly, getting moans of bliss from Naruto.

"Oh good, it did work. I see I made paper from Gaara's balls, and yours are four or so times more sensitive than your dick. Although your dick is six or so times more sensitive than your balls at this state..." Nartuo whimpered in need as his balls were rubbed. It felt like someone was rubbing the tip of his cock.

"Uhnn..." _'Damn! How long has it been since I came?' _Kyuubi growled.

_'NOT THAT LONG KIT... BUT EVERY TIME I HEALED YOUR BALLS, THEY WORK IN OVERTIME FOR A WHILE... YOU HAVE ABOUT AS MUCH CUM AS YOU WOULD IF YOU WAITED IT OUT FOR TWO WEEKS...' _

That surprised Naruto, and he gently bucked as a wave of pleasure hit him. Sasori grinned evilly.

"Ah, ah, ah, Naruto-chan..." Naruto growled at the pet-name . "You can't come yet! He squeezed the large balls in his hands, enough that in his normal state, Naruto would have groaned in pain and gasped. But with the new nerves, he was brought slowly to his knees and then onto the floor. Gaara was still in worse state; at least Naruto still had his balls.

For now...

[][][]

**Hope you liked it. If you did, review! If you think I'm fucking messed up, please; I reeeeeeally don't need to be reminded. No flaming. I'm doing this story and many other ones like this. I cater to a specific audience (to those with *cough* 'unusual' requests, PM me, or e-mail me. I'll see what I can do!) **


End file.
